Night Person (perk)
|games2 =FO4 |requires2 =Perception 6 Level 1/25/37 |ranks2 =2 |effects2 =Increased Intelligence and Perception between 6:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. |baseid2 =see table |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image |games3 =FO76 |ranks3 =3 |requires3 =Level 24 |cardpoints3=1 Perception per rank |effects3 =Increased Intelligence and Perception between 6:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FBG |requires4 =Perception |effects4 =Discard to move across the map and perform an additional action |footer = Fallout 4 perk image }} Night Person is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout: The Board Game. Effects ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas With this perk, the player gains +2 to both Intelligence and Perception (up to a maximum of 10) between 6:00 P.M. and 5:59 A.M. in-game time. As this perk only gives a temporary increase to the player character's statistics (unlike the Intense Training perk), it does not give an advantage when leveling up - there is no change to the number of skill points gained and the increased stats do not count for any perk requirements. Thus, the only effects are enhanced threat detection, Intelligence and Perception ability checks (in dialogue and elsewhere), and a bonus of +4 (or less if the player character's Perception and/or Intelligence is already higher than 8) to Medicine, Repair, Science, Energy Weapons, Explosives and Lockpick. ''Fallout 4'' ''Fallout 76'' ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Once obtained, the Night person perk can be discarded to move to any space on the world map. Once there, the player character may perform a fight, quest, or encounter action. Notes * If the Early Bird trait which negatively affect SPECIAL stat is taken at the beginning of Fallout: New Vegas, this perk somewhat negates the night time -1 loss that Intelligence and Perception take during that time because of it. * Unlike in previous games, the player character is allowed to have SPECIAL stats higher than 10, so even if the Sole Survivor's Intelligence or Perception is higher than 8 (or 7 for rank 2), they will still gain benefit. Moreover, the benefits are a bit more direct than in previous games (where it mostly helped subtly in indirectly raising skills or passing speech checks): VATS accuracy is increased (from higher Perception) and there will be a greater experience gain (from higher Intelligence). * The night vision will always be active when sneaking indoors, regardless of the time of day. This is generally helpful but may get too bright in well lit rooms. Bugs The night vision bonus may remain active while standing / during daylight hours (6:00 A.M and 6:00 P.M.). This causes the sides of the screen to be blurred when standing, and can cause things to be WAY too bright during daylight hours/indoors. Fixes (works on Console too): * Fix 1: While standing, go into the Pip-Boy, then into the skill tree, then back back out (sometimes just going into the Pip-Boy and backing out works). * Fix 2: While Standing, go to any container and enter the 'transfer' screen, then back out. * Force Bug to Happen: The bug may be manually activated by crouching, waiting for night vision to activate, then going into the Pip-Boy, backing out, and standing up (to test). Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout: The Board Game perks de:Nachtmensch (Extra) fr:Nyctalope (compétence) pl:Dziecko nocy ru:Ночное существо uk:Нічна істота